


A Monster Love

by tangerine10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, Love, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerine10/pseuds/tangerine10
Summary: Two young couple who died because of their love.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 6





	A Monster Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so don't expect that it is good. I am a fan of Until We Meet Again the series a Thai BL and after watching that series I am inspired to do a alternate universe of UshiTen. It was inspired by Until We Meet Again I hope you'll like it.

_Year 1970_

_10:30 pm_

_In a 8 story building there are two young men hugging each other. Saying their goodbye messages_

_"I love you"_

_"Please don't leave me"_

_"We promise to each other right? That whatever might happen we will fight for our love"_

_The room was filled with silence the only sounds that you can hear was the raindrops and the beats of their heart. The two young men are shaking in fear and nervous. When the door suddenly open and an old man came with an angry face._

_"How dare you?! I am right I shouldn't have trust my son to you! Come here Tori don't be near with that faggot!"_

_The old man pull his son, Tori cried because of what happened to him and his lover._

_"Dad! we love each other, please let us go, let us be with each other"_

_Tori plead and plead but his dad did not listen to him._

_"Stop it! you will choose that guy over your father? The one who raised you and feed you?!"_

_While the father and son arguing someone barge in. It is a man in his 40's with his dark aura. He suddenly slap Koshi's face very hard, it leaves a mark in Koshi's face._

_" I already told you! that you should left that guy, you don't know how to listen to your father!"_

_"I love Tori, daddy"_

_"You don't know what love is Koshi! It is not love! loving a person with the same gender is a sin, especially a beggar like them!"_

_Because of what Koshi's father said, Tori's father punch him because he called them beggar. While Tori trying to stop the old men, Koshi stole his father's gun and point it to his head. The three men was shock when they saw Koshi pointing a gun at himself._

_"I love you Tori, I really do"_

_"Please Koshi my love, don't do that!"_

_Tori is going crazy because his father is not letting him go to stop what Koshi about to do. And a loud bang coming from a gun filled the room. Koshi pull the trigger that made them stop breathing for a second. Tori runs where Koshi was lying with his blood. He believes that Koshi is still alive, he wakes him up but Koshi did not respond. Tori was crying hard when he saw the gun that Koshi used to kill himself. He gets it and point it at his head._

_"I love you Koshi"_

_Another loud bang was heard from that room. And for the second time around the two old men stop breathing for a second because of what they saw. The moment Tori is out of life and lying above Koshi's body, the rain suddenly stop. All you can hear was the two father pleading and saying sorry to the lovers._

"And that is the story of these two men in the painting." the painter said

"Sir can I ask what is their full name and what date they died?"

"Oh sure! They are Waka Koshi and Do Tori a Japanese couple victim of discrimination for having a relationship with each other. They both died on February 14, 1970 and it is also Tori's birthday"

"What? It so sad"

"Okay so students of Shiratorizawa you can now explore the art gallery museum so enjoy! Once again I am Shirabu the painter of A Monster Love if you have other questions feel free to ask me."

The students from Shiratorizawa left but one student stayed in the same place. Shirabu the painter noticed it so he talk to the boy.

"Hey why are you not coming with your friends?" he asked "Oh Mr. Shirabu I am curious about the painting because it is the same with my dreams last night." Mr. Shirabu smiled but not the happy one, it is a sad smile.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" "Does reincarnation exist? I guess not" the student from Shiratorizawa answered

"Well I do believe that reincarnation do exist and you are the proof" "How do you say so Mr. Shirabu?" "I saw you a while ago clenching your hand and while observing you I saw a birth mark in your head it looks like a gunshot wound. We Japanese people believe that where your birth mark is that is the reason of your death."

"Unbelievable Mr. Shirab-"

The guy stop talking because of the loud noise they heard. His body is shaking with fear and got teary eyes.

"Hey are you okay? Wait let me help you I'll bring you to the clinic"

Mr. Shirabu help the guy and when they reach the clinic and saw the doctor that was assigned that time the guy suddenly cry. The doctor rush to him to ask what happen.

"Mr. Shirabu what happen why did he cry?" the doctor asked

"Well I don't know Dr. Ushijima Wakatoshi he just began to cry when he saw you. I guess my hunch is right." the painter said

"Hunch? What hunch?" Dr. Ushijima Wakatoshi asked

"You have a birth mark in your head right?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"I saw it the first time you laid your feet here, let me ask you a question do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Well based on science reincarnation does not exist" "You're wrong Dr. Ushijima Wakatoshi reincarnation do exist and the two of you are the evidence of it"

"But I don't know hi-" Dr. Ushijima Wakatoshi was interrupted with the guy.

"I am Tendou Satori doc" "Oh I am Ushijima Wakatoshi"

"Do you want me to tell you both why I said that you two are the proof of reincarnation existence?"

"Can you?" they both asked

"Of course so listen carefully you are the reincarnation of Waka Koshi and Do Tori"

_Waka Koshi and Do Tori are rivals in their school but an accident happened so they became friends._

_A months passed when Koshi notice that Tori had changed. He is not the person Koshi knew. Little did not Koshi know Tori is gay. Koshi ask why Tori is avoiding him. And he was shocked to what Tori answered._

_"I like you Koshi and it feels wrong because you are my friend!"_

_"What is wrong with liking me? In fact I also like you, I love you Tori so please stop avoiding me" "You love me?"_

_"Yes! I freaking love you Tori!"_

_"I love you too"_

_Tori blushed because of what he said to Koshi. The latter pull Tori and kiss him in the lips._

_A year passed and they happily declare to their friends that they are in a relationship. But they taught they will accept them. They hate and loathe them for being in a relationship with the same gender._

_Tori's father knew that his only son is gay and he is against it. So he decided to take away his son from Koshi. And Koshi's father guarded Koshi because he can't accept that his eldest son is gay. Koshi came from a well known family while Tori came from a poor family. The two family are against the same sex relationship same as the society. They cannot accept it because they think it is a sin._

_The two have been apart for a month. And Tori's birthday came so his mother decided to help her son and Koshi. Tori's mom and sister made a plan for Koshi and Tori to celebrate his birthday._

_While they happily eating they did not notice the time. Tori needs to be home before 10:00 pm but it is 10:30 pm now and it is raining. Koshi and Tori decided to wait in Koshi's condo until the rains stop. And that night the tragedy happened._

"Mr. Shirabu what happen after they both died?" - Tendou Satori asked

"Okay so let me finish"

_After the tragedy happened the two father decided to make their funeral at the temple._

_Mr. Do, Tori's father believe that the red string will connect his son and Koshi to the next life. They put the red string to Tori and Koshi's pinky finger._

_"This red string will connect you both to the next life" Tori's father_

_"Please be happy in the next life" Koshi's father_

_Waka Koshi_

_Birthday: December 25, 1950_

_Died on: February 14, 1970_

_Do Tori_

_Birthday: February 14, 1949_

_Died on: February 14, 1970_

"Mr. Shirabu how did you know their story?" Dr. Ushijima Wakatoshi curiously asked

"I forgot to say my full name. I am Waka Shirabu the youngest brother of Waka Koshi"

Ushijima Wakatoshi and Tendou Satori are both in shocked to what Mr. Shirabu said. Wakatoshi hug Shirabu because it what his heart say.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry big bro at least I've found you before I die. I guess you want to hug Tori I mean Satori so go!" Wakatoshi let go Shirabu and look at Satori's place.

"I miss you my love" Tendou Satori happily said

"I'm sorry love, I love you" Ushijima Wakatoshi said while crying

"I love you too"

And they shared a passionate kiss.

Waka Shirabu smiled wholeheartedly.

"Finally you found each other please be happy and fight for your love."

Waka Shirabu left

"Even the society or our family will not accept our relationship I don't care as long as you are here with me alive and breathing"

And they kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story of mine. I appreciate if you give feedbacks about this story.


End file.
